


Try me

by losemotivationquickly



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losemotivationquickly/pseuds/losemotivationquickly
Summary: Jiwon has not got laid for a while and it kinda shows





	Try me

Jiwon has not got laid for a while, and it kinda shows.  
  
"What the fuck, Bob." Jinhwan says one day, when he is finally fed up with several tantrums from the younger over alarming issues like loose shoe laces or too-much-caffeine-coffee. "You are as annoying as Junhoe on his period. Did you break Bob Junior during last night fuck or something?"  
  
And that was when Jiwon realizes. No, Bob Junior is healthy and fine, it's just that it hasn't been taken for a ride for a while and is probably very frustrated and sad in Kim Bobby's pants. When he tells Jinhwan his thought, the older friend gives him a facial expression of disgust as well as a visit card of a night club, along with a warning that he would not talk to Jiwon until he becomes less... well, less sexually-pent-up-and-hence-a-very-gross-and-embarassing-companion.  
  
It's not that Jiwon is picky that he does not get any flings. He's actually carefree and much available, but maybe college stuff has been piled up lately, and even though he is not picky, he sure has certain standard. He is not the type to sleep around with anyone, especially those like...  
  
"Ouch, hey. Watch where ya going, man." Jiwon grimaces as a shoulder hit him on his way, intruding his thought.  
  
When the shoulder seems to proceed on leaving, he grabs it and turn it around. "Whoa, I think you are forgetting something. An apology, perhaps?"  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
Taken aback by the reply, Jiwon loosen his grip, but not quite letting the other go. He knows this person. Nerdy white glasses, eyes dead as fish, pouty lips and a forever-displayed unpleased expression. Kim Hanbin, his favorite geek. Not.  
  
"Why so rude, Hanbinnie?" Jiwon fakes a petting voice, satisfied when receiving a grunt of distress in return.  
  
"Don't call me that, Kim Barbie." Hanbin scowls, making the other laugh in amusement. "Fucking let go of me."  
  
"Why, your heart flusters when I touch you?"Jiwon teases, his fingers slip under the other boy's collar playfully, which results in Hanbin smacking him away loudly. The latter decides that he has had enough and turns away on his heels, striding outside angrily. Jiwon calls after him:  
  
"It's okay Hanbinnie, I play for both team. But I won't fuck you if you keep behaving like that!"  
  
He scoffs when he hears a swear from afar. Hanbin has always hated Jiwon, but the latter just finds it funny. And yeah- he sighs, looking down at the visit card, he would never sleep with a person like that.

 

 

It's eight at the night club, a perfect time to drag someone to the backseat for a good go, but Jiwon is still alone, eyes strained on his cocktail. He's, unbelievably, bored.  
  
He even gets dressed properly for the night. Black turtle neck sweater, black leather jacket and ripped jeans, with his hair slicked back and expression cold, he has tons of players pining after him, flirting and getting flirted back, but nothing more. It's crazy, but he's just not in the mood.  
  
The music in the club is so loud that he does not hear a person sitting down next to him, on the seat that many has left. Jiwon doesn't look up, he only sees a pair of Converse sneakers and a faint smell of man perfume. Basic. So he doesn't see it coming when said sneakers get tangled with his legs, dragging up and down suggestively. Jiwon perks an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
The other man leans in close, but keeps distance, waiting. Finally, Jiwon turns aside to get a better look of the new challenger.  
  
It was a young man, maybe around his age, but carries a neat and handsome look, unlike Jiwon with his chic and aggressive aura. The newcomer gives him a pretty smile when finally wins his gaze, the boy's eyes almost covered by his long blond hair. He leans into Jiwon once more, his smile turns into a lop-sided one, sensual and inviting. He gets his mouth near Jiwon's ear, slowly said with his voice low:  
  
"Can I have what you are drinking?"  
  
Jiwon blinks. He felt a bit stupid when thinking that the other was going to say something dirty. Okay, he gets it. Maybe not everyone wants to get into his pants.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure..."  
  
He doesn't get to finish his sentence as the other suddenly dives in and captures his lips. The boy doesn't hesitate to shove his tongue into Jiwon's mouth, licking in and plays around, getting a taste. And just as quick as it begins, the kiss ends with a small, wet 'pop' sound.  
  
The other just licks his lips as Jiwon stares at him bewilderedly.  
  
"I don't like alcohol." He pouts, tilting his head then look straight into Jiwon's pointed gaze, smiling innocently. "But I do like fucking. Care to join?"  
  
His knee finds Jiwon's inner thigh and caresses it lightly, torturingly. The corner of the raven haired curves into a smirk.  
  
"Bobby." Jiwon says, voice raspy and low in his throat. The other grabs his cocktail, drinks it up before returning the favor.  
  
"B.I" He introduces, smiling sweetly then jumps off his seat, signaling Jiwon to follow him and walks through the crowd to go up to the second floor, his hips unintentionally swaying with every step. Jiwon traces the lines of his legs through the tight jeans and scoffs. That kid doesn't know what he has got himself into.

 

B.I leads him to a narrow corridor upstairs. The light is dimly lit, and faint sounds behind the doors suggest the activities the people behind it might be doing.  
  
"I'm okay with most plays, unless you are into something too weird." The blond says, arms hugging Jiwon's neck lightly as in a slow dance when they get to their own room and shut the door. His plump lips mouthing at Jiwon's ones, but not quite touching.  
  
"You might want a safe word" Jiwon chuckles, hands gripping the other's waist, nails digging into soft flesh before his fingers sneak under the blond's jeans.  
  
"How about 'yes, I love it'?" B.I whispers, almost a moan when he felt Jiwon's hands go down south."Or better yet, 'fuck me, Daddy'?"  
  
"Safe words are meant to be safe, silly." Jiwon pecks the other's lips in a pretentious loving manner. "Or are you belittling me?"  
  
"Am I?" The blond let out a breathless laughter before slipping his knee in between Jiwon's legs and grind up hard, forcing out a grunt from the other. "Go all out, bunny. I ain't scared of your cute little bites."  
  
The raven laughs, his voice cold and husky. Without a warning, he sinks his teeth into the skin of the other's neck, hard enough to draw blood. He licks around the wound, making the blond whimper.  
  
"Then let's see how you take this, tiger."  
  
B.I lets out a gasp as he is pushed down the table nearby, face down and arms behind his back, his wrists in a tight grip. The raven haired's lower half grinds harshly into his ass, so hard he is pushed a bit forward, feet leaving the ground.  
  
"Not even on the bed?" The blond whines, glancing at the man above pitifully. Instead of answering, the other brings his hand to the blond's mouth, caressing at the lines of his lips and then nonchalantly shoving them inside.  
  
"This mouth is for moaning only, so if it intends to talk back, it should just shut the fuck up." Jiwon coos, looks down at the blond's watery eyes for having to deep throat his fingers. When he decides that they're wet enough, he takes them out, carelessly tugging the other's pants down. B.I just merely has time to feel cold air hit his skin before the other shoves all three fingers inside his hole.  
  
"OW! No, that's... NO, take them out!" He screams, flailing and trying to break free but to no avail. Jiwon's fingers curls inside him in a way that makes his back arches and limbs weak.  
  
"That isn't our safe word, is it?" The raven coldly says, knee grinding into the blond's erection. "And I thought you could take all these cute stuff?"  
  
"O-of course, th-this is good" B.I said, gritting his teeth, struggling to breathe. Somehow his childish competitive attitude seems adorable, so Jiwon rewards him with a brutal thrust, making the blond chokes with a cry.  
  
"Feels good?" The raven bends down to kiss the other's flushed ear, his body weighing on the boy below. B.I replies him with a kick in his shin.  
  
"Oh, yes Daddy." The blond drags his voice mockingly, faking an exaggerated whorish moan. "Never better."  
  
"Good to know, baby. Cause you are going to feel a hell lot better."  
  
Just a second later, the black haired man moves his hand which has been capturing the blond's wrists to grab his hair, yank it back forcefully before casually pushing his dick inside in one single move.  
  
The blond doesn't even have the luxury to make any painful sound, his swollen lips gapes open but no word comes out. Tears pool up and before he gets to voice any protest, the man above has already pulled out and slams back in, filling him fucking full.  
  
"Bobby!" The blond finally yells, his legs useless and numb. He tries to move forward on his forearms, away from the violation in his behind, but Jiwon just perks an eyebrow and lazily drags him back down his dick, going even deeper.  
  
"What's wrong, baby? I thought you master these kind of things" Jiwon giggles gleefully at the sullen expression on the other's face, tugging the blond hair in his hand, craving for more sobbing noises. B.I is a crumbled crying mess, eyes puffy and teeth gritting tight, he looks all but as composed as half an hour ago, and Jiwon doesn't deny that this is his favorite moment of the night when he tears apart the other's act of control. The sight of a pretty, high-quality chaebol under him with his ass in the air, whining and fruitlessly trying to escape turns him on like nothing else.  
  
Oh well, maybe that's why he doesn't get any flings.  
  
"Hey now, don't pretend you don't like it, little slut. You have been secretly begging to be fucked your brains out, no?" Jiwon releases the blond hair to grab his nape instead, thrusts in inconsiderately and spits out humiliating insults. With every breathless sound the other makes his pace surges up till the point which he just rams into the blond like the end of the world. "Say you like it." He whispers raspily and pushes in roughly. "Say you love my dick inside you." Another thrust. "Say that you are my bitch." He ends his sentence with a violent thrust and keep it in there, rubbing the other sore. B.I has his lips parted, his breath shallow and hot. Finally his voice comes out, weak and hoarse, to Jiwon's delight. But accompanying the other's words is a sharp glare.  
  
"Don't push your luck, you egotistical motherfucker." The blond hisses, cheeks flushed with anger. "Fuck off, Jiwon."  
  
The raven stops all movements, his expression stunned. He squints his eyes.  
  
It was too late when the blond realizes what he just says. His black orbs widen as he sees recognization dawning on the raven haired's face.  
  
"Wait a minute." Jiwon says slowly, pulling outside and lowering his head to get a better look of the blond below. "Did I tell you my real name?"  
  
There is a moment of silence, and then both of them move at once. B.I trying to run away, and Jiwon gripping his neck, easily pushing him down again, this time with his face upward looking up at Jiwon. The blond grimaces as he hears a bark of laughter from the raven.  
  
"What do we have here," Jiwon fakes a villainous tone, brushing away strands of long blond hair from the other's eyes. Familiar pitch black orbs shoot at him a hateful glance. "I was joking, but it turns out that you do want to get some from me, huh?"  
  
Hanbin looks like he might cry from being too pissed off, so the raven haired caresses his cheeks in an attempt to comfort, but his words insulting like ever.  
  
"So you are that kind of people with, uh, low-key rebellious phrase?" Jiwon coos at the boy, "Like nerd in the morning, sex pro at night? Jiwon-hater when sun rises and a sucker for his cock when sun sets?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Hanbin growls, his hands trembling as he tries to push the other off him.  
  
"Aw, where was the Hanbinnie seducing me and wanting it rough from earlier?" Jiwon grabs his wrists again pins them above his head, leisurely unbuttons his white shirt.  
  
"I. Didn't. Want it!" Hanbin grits through his teeth, not very convincing as he muffles a moan from Jiwon kissing his collar bone.  
  
"Mm. Whatever you say babe. You sure didn't ask for it when shoving your tongue in my mouth.  
  
"I-I was just... Because you..." The blond stutters, and suddenly he looks so flustered that Jiwon halts his kissing and moves to face the other boy, their noses touching lightly. He can feel Hanbin's rough breath on his skin.  
  
"I ... what, baby?" He urges, nipping on the corner of the blond's mouth. "Tell me."  
  
Hanbin shudders at the demanding tone of his voice. He seems so much more timid somehow.  
  
"Y-you said that you wouldn't fuck me if I kept behaving like that... I just wanted to prove you wrong..." His voice trails at the last words and he shuts his lips tightly, face red as a tomato.  
  
For some reasons Jiwon can almost imagine vividly the sight of a fuming Hanbin, planning to seduce him and his victorious face when he thinks of Jiwon's shocked expression, and all of that is so cute Jiwon has to plant a kiss on the blond's cheek, then laughs at his astonishment.  
  
"Then you've certainly done it, Hanbinnie. You proved me wrong." The raven holds the back of the other's thighs, pushes them up as he bends down, lips almost touching the blond's cherry red ones. "I definitely want to fuck you right now."  
  
The surprised scream from the blond when Jiwon pushes in without warning is muffled with a heated kiss. As much loving the kiss is, their action below the belts is just as brutal. Jiwon lets the other boy hit him without any real force as he ravishes the blond's lips, stealing his breath and thrusting in his ass. The kiss only breaks when Hanbin gasps loudly, nails digging into Jiwon's shoulder as he breathes out. "There!"  
  
"Here?" Jiwon experimentally brushes through the spot again, earning a sweet moan and trembling arms hugging his neck. What happens next is Jiwon rubs harshly at the spot each and every time he pushes in while Hanbin whines futilely, tears streaming down to his cheeks. He clings his legs around Jiwon's waist, scattering small kisses on the raven's neck and jawline with his eyes screwed shut, his face so vulnerable that the man above can't help but hugging him tight. They keep at it for a while till Hanbin cries out.  
  
"Th-That's enough." He pants difficultly, opens his teary eyes to look at Jiwon pleadingly. "I can't anymore. I want to come."  
  
"Is that so? Then come." The raven mumbles then proceeds on thrusting without a care.  
  
"Touch me." Hanbin tries again, sobs at a particular hard thrust. "Please."  
  
And Jiwon just gazes at him so lovingly his heart almost melts, then the raven replies, voice hoarse and incredibly sexy. "Nah."  
  
"What?" The blond snaps, but is instantly shut up with a pinch at his thigh.  
  
"You must do more than that to compensate for all the sins you have committed." Jiwon grins at him, eyes become a thin line and his toothy smile so cute Hanbin feels personally offended. "You even swore at me. Daddy feels really sad, ya know?"  
  
The blond restrains a swear as he realizes what the other means. He would normally rather suck dicks than humiliate himself for anything. But then again sucking dicks is not all that bad, and his release is all he can think of right now, so he does what a dignified and wise man would do. He begs.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jiwonie." He whines with a high-pitch tone, delicately threading his hands into soft black hair and inwardly high-five himself as he sees Jiwon shuddering lightly at the nickname. "I misbehaved, I was being such a naughty boy. But Jiwonie is kind, he will forgive me, right?"  
  
"Aw, man. I should have recorded this shit." Jiwon lets out a hoarse laugh, his rhythm becomes hasty, Hanbin's legs are on the raven's shoulders now.  
  
"Try that and I will clench so hard your dick will be cut off." Hanbin seethes darkly at the man above, resulting in a big hand grabbing at his cheeks and squeeze them hard.  
  
"Apparently you are not very good at begging huh," Jiwon glares into the wide black orbs below threateningly, then pecks the pouted pink lips. "Try again."  
  
Hanbin swats his hand away, his face burns with rage and embarrassment, but his own dick is becoming painful and leaking and he wants to come so bad he doesn't know shame no more. And he tries again.  
  
"You feel wonderful inside me, Jiwonie. I like it, yes, more! I love it!" He whines, trying to replace painful gasp with moans of pleasure and from the burning look in Jiwon eyes, he knows he does the trick. "Oh god, you're the best, Daddy!"  
  
"That's my boy." Jiwon grunts, finally brings his large and rough hand to wrap around the blond's aching erection, forcing him to desperately cries out. His hand is dry, and the movement is painful but that will do. Hanbin is too out of it anyway. "Tell me how you like it, babe."  
  
"I-I love it so bad, Daddy!" Hanbin shuts his eyes tightly, thrusts up into the raven's hand and feels his prostate abused over and over again. The stimulation is too much and he feels himself losing.  
  
"Tell me you like being fucked by me." The husky voice by his ear definitely doesn't help.  
  
"I l-love your dick f-fucking me all the way" His calloused hand feels to good, even his ragged breath sounds sexy to the blond.  
  
"Call my name." He slides his hand up and down, squeezes lightly and Hanbin chokes on his spit.  
  
"J-Jiwon..."  
  
"Again"  
  
"Ah... Jiwon... Jiwon..." A hard squeeze, nails dragging down his length and a thumb pressing into his slit. "Jiwon! Kim Jiwon!"  
  
"Good boy." The raven licks Hanbin's lips, roughly moves his hand upward and the next thing he knows is him spilling into Jiwon's hand, dripping on his own stomach. He drops his head onto the table, tries to stabilize his heartbeat, but his breath hitches as he feels a dick continues to thrust into him, balls deep.  
  
"Jiwon!" He sobs, trying to push the raven away from his sore body. "I-I have already come!"  
  
"But I haven't." Jiwon blinks at him innocently, swats away the protesting hands and proceeds to push his rock hard dick into the other limp body. Over-stimulated and exhausted as fuck, Hanbin grabs at the raven's sleeves to steady himself in between the thrusts, tolerating. He realizes that Jiwon hasn't taken off even a piece of clothes while he is almost naked and he should feel a bit ashamed, but he honestly cannot care less at the moment. He just prays to any God up there that Jiwon would either break his dick or come already.  
  
That is when he hears a snapping sound of the camera and opens his eyes, only to be met with a phone to his face. Another snapping sound.  
  
"Wh-What are you..." Hanbin manages to speak, but too tired to complete his question.  
  
"For future jerk off materials when I'm lonely. Cause you look fucking sexy right now." Jiwon pecks on his nose and winks. "And to blackmail you. A reassurance that we will do this again."  
  
Somewhere in Hanbin's sobber mind growls and demands to slice Jiwon's throat, but everything escaping his mouth is incoherent murmuring and throaty moan.  
  
For a while later Jiwon finally reaches it, grabbing Hanbin into a sloppy kiss and releasing into him. Hanbin blurrily feels cum leaking from his sore hole and black hair dropping on his chest. There are light kisses showering his skin and they feel nice. Gentle Jiwon feels nice.  
  
"Tell me you like me, Hanbinnie." Jiwon mumbles, sounding like a spoiled child. And Hanbin doesn't know why he complies, maybe he is too sleepy and tired to care, but nevertheless he whispers back.  
  
"I like you." He sighs, running a hand through the raven hair and hears a content noise answering back. "I like you, Kim Jiwon."

A stupid toothy bunny-like grin is the last thing he sees before he blacks out. He doesn't really mind.

 

 

Jiwon has got a good fuck and it shows. A lot.  
  
"Wow, you are glowing with testosterone, Bob." Jinhwan makes a gesture of covering his face as if hiding from sunlight. "It seems like you and your dick have settled your disagreement. Congrats."  
  
"Sure. Thanks for the club card, hyung." Jiwon smiles in return, proceeds on focusing on his phone to the other's shock.  
  
"Oh God, he puts up with my sarcasm, the globe might as well be as flat as you say." Jinhwan whispers loudly to another boy by his side.  
  
"It's either that he doesn't understand it, or his fling let him fuck them six ways." Junhoe whispers back as loudly. "And fuck you, the globe might really be flat. Unlike you, I don't trust anything people say without witnessing it myself."  
  
"Yeah sure whatever. Bob? Where are you going?" Jinhwan calls as his friend suddenly stands up, spotting someone in the crowd and instantly chases them.  
  
"I'm committing sexual assault and violating civilian's rights to give consent." Jiwon brightly says before dashing away and quickly finds his prey. He slings an arm over the other's shoulder and is clearly pushed away. The boy in his arm murmurs something grumpily, but immediately shuts his mouth when Jiwon shows him something on his phone.  
  
"Is that Kim Hanbin?" Jinhwan squints his eyes. "The Kim Hanbin? Really? Since when they're friends?"  
  
They are too far away to hear what the other boys are discussing, but they do catch a glimpse of Hanbin lowering his head, nodding and cheeks burning. Jiwon laughs loudly, hugging the other's waist before sliding his hand further downward. And he slaps the blond's ass.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh". Jinhwan and Junhoe voice out in sync. They quietly watch the other two leaving, contemplating all the odds in the world.  
  
"Wait, did I hear him say sexual assault without consent?" Junhoe suddenly realizes.  
  
"As long as he tones down those stupid sex-deprived tantrums," Jinhwan says slowly, wisely. "Then no, you didn't hear anything."  
  
Junhoe nods, face serious. Hyung really knows best.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
